


The Blair I Know

by mvernet



Series: Blair's Poetry Journal [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Night Shift, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry in a Fic, Sentinel Bingo 2018, Trust Issues, part four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair keeps a journal of poems he never meant anyone to read. He accidentally gives it to Jim while sharing the copious amount of strictly scientific field notes he’s written on his favorite subject his Sentinel. Takes place after “Night Shift.”Five poems written by Blair Sandburg.Sentinel Bingo 2018Slash CardFive Prompts, Five Poems, Five PartsTrapped in a dream, Warriors, Slavery, The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, SecretSeries: Blair’s Poetry Journal, Part Four





	The Blair I Know

Part Four

The Blair I Know

Jim almost threw the book across the room in frustration. He thumbed through it ruthlessly instead. It was more than half full. He stopped at a poem with an intriguing title.

_Come on here, Blair. You write anything halfway happy in this damn journal?_

 

The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg

I have a Sentinel of my very own.  
I am quite bemused by how tall he has grown.  
He towers above me, to kiss his nose,  
I would have to stand on my tippy toes.

My Sentinel can see things far away  
He can find the rainclouds on a sunny day.  
He will bring me inside before I get wet  
We will cuddle on the couch by the TV set.

My Sentinel hears things like ticking bombs  
He’ll throw me down safe in his muscular arms.  
He’ll cover my body like a protective force.  
I wish he would never let go, of course.

My Sentinel smells things no one else can  
Lingering perfume or six month old spam.  
He sniffs at my head like a hungry bear.  
I use natural products in my hair.

My Sentinel has taste buds up the wazoo  
He can not have tabasco or a spicy ragout.  
I will buy groceries for my big strong guy  
I will help him put a bow in his apron ties.

My Sentinel can feel a flower’s whorls  
He will nuggy my noggin to rub my curls.  
I wish he would touch me many other places  
Not just chest bumps when I win at the races.

My Sentinel is sweet, my Sentinel is kind  
I am lucky I found such a fabulous find.  
I guide all his senses, I am glad for my fate  
Someday he may love me, he is so worth the wait.

Jim sat for a long time with a goofy smile on his face.

_Aw, Chief. I wish this could be your dissertation. That’s much better. That’s the Blair I know and… love. I love. Hold it. Love? I love him, of course. Who could have that ball of sunshine in their life and not love him. But love love? Buddy love, yeah. Buddy love like me and Simon. No, not like that. Oh. My. Stars. I’m in love with him!_


End file.
